Fight Brock at Rumbletown/Tree Rex, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac won the match
Here is how the fight in Rumbletown begins in Legend of the Giants. Soon, The search for the Hermit begins. Spyro: Where to first, Flynn? Flynn: Looks like it'll be a little while yet before we get to our destination. Sure hope whatever this hermit saw is worth all the hubbub. Meanwhile, why don't you guys make yourselves at home and esplore the ship some? Rainbow Dash: Sure, Flynn. Flynn: Boom! Sparx: Just go with it. Henry: Whatever you say, Sparx. So, Mumfie and the others started exploring the ship. Mumfie: Flynn sure paid enough for a ship this big. Scarecrow: I'll bet he does, Mumfie. Pinky the Flying Pig: It's really is big. Toby: Yes it is, Pinky. Henrietta: I've never seen anything like it. Sandy Cheeks: Golly, That there's one fancy game room. It's even got Bull Ridin'! And so, Everyone had fun at the game room. Soon, They finally arrived at Rumbletown. Flynn: So this is the town that hermit supposedly lives in. Cali: Does anybody think it's odd that a hermit would live in a town? Flynn: Well, I'd stop and ask someone for you but they don't look too friendly. (stopping at the docks) Think I'm gonna set 'er down somewhere a little quieter. Tell ya what. This place looks like it might be more your kind of scene. We'll meet up with when you guys find the hermit. Rarity: Consider it done, Flynn. Applejack: Let's do it, Y'all. Apple Bloom: Right behind ya, Big sis. So, They set off to find the Hermit. As they got around town, They've ran into Brock. Brock: Well, well, lookit what we have here! Some Skylanders and Miscreants! Are you guys lost or something? Wrong Answer, Gang! I'm Brock! And you're all in Brock's Town now! (to his lackeys) Boys, give these Skylanders and their pals a warm welcome! Eye-Brawl: Oh, Boy. Soon, The Skylanders fought off a lot of Brock's lackeys. Jet-Vac: Hawk and Awe! (blows with his vac) Pop Fizz: The Motion of the Potion! (drank his potion and turn into a monster) Brock: Think you can beat Brock that easy?!! Wrong!!! Brock's holding all the cards! And Brock knows who you guys are looking for! If you pipsqeaks want that crazy old hermit, Come get him!! Tree Rex: That'll be the day, Tough guy! Pop Fizz: So, Where are we gonna find the Hermit in this place? Pluto: (barking) Mickey Mouse: What is it, Boy? Pluto: (barking) So, They followed Pluto to where the Hermit is. Soon enough, They found the entrance of the stadium. Pluto: (barking) Mickey Mouse: Look what Pluto found! Just as they got inside, Brock was expecting them. Brock: Pipe down, all a yas. Brock promised ya entertainment, and here it is. The Skylanders and their heroic pals! Ready to fight in the arena!! Are you not entertained? (as they answered no) Good answer! And don't forget the crazy old hermit who Brock used as bait! Ermit: Uhhh... hullo there? Brock: Now, let's MAAAAAKE WITTTTH the MAAAAYYYYYYHEEEEEMMMMMMMM! Tree Rex: It's showtime! Applejack: You can do it, Y'all! So, Tree Rex, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac begin their fight. Jet-Vac: Time to blow these creeps away! Brock: Get them! Pop Fizz: Oh No you don't! Pop Fizz drank his potion and gone monstrous, Taking down a few fighters one by one. Pop Fizz: Time to kick some butts! Jet-Vac: Tree Rex, Duck! Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225